1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for estimating a state of a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
As environmental concerns and energy resource issues become more important, an electric vehicle (EV) has been highlighted as a vehicle of the future. The EV does not emit exhaust gas, and produces much less noise than a vehicle with a combustion engine because a battery constituted by a single pack of a plurality of rechargeable and dischargeable secondary cells is used as a main power source in the EV.